Everything Changes
by rockrose
Summary: OC & GG Crossover. Rory moves to California to live with her dad. A lot in her life changes, and she makes new friends, and just may even find a new love interest.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so I had this idea, and it wouldn't go away. Anyways, not much really happens in the first chapter. I felt that I really needed to write it this way to set the story up, so everyone wouldn't be utterly confused. This is my first GG & OC crossover. Actually, my first OC fic. Let me know what you think!

Disc:I own very little. My car? I'm making payments. Townhouse? Rented. None of what I do own is in anyway related to GG or the OC.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Lorelai Gilmore asked her daughter, praying she would say no. She wanted more than anything for Rory to tell her she changed her mind, she wanted to stay in Stars Hollow with her and Max, and be a happy little family. In the back of her mind, she knew it was to no avail, but still, she had to at least try.

Rory nodded sadly at her mother. It wasn't that the past sixteen years hadn't been great, but things were changing. Her mom married Max, and they were starting their own family together. She knew her mom still loved her, but things were different. When her dad told her he settled down in Newport Beach, California, she jumped at the chance to move in with him.

"Mom, it'll be ok. We'll still talk. And I'll come to visit. You need time alone with Max, and I need to see some place other than Stars Hollow." Rory said, hugging her mom one last time.

Lorelai nodded, fighting back tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too. It'll be ok." Rory turned to Max. "Take care of her for me."

He nodded hugging Rory awkwardly. "Be safe."

She smiled. "Bye."

With that, she turned around and walked away, boarding the plane that would take her far, far away from Connecticut. She would miss her mom dearly, but she was excited for a change.

She put her carry on away once she was on the plane, and sat down in her first class seat. Her dad had wanted to make sure she was comfortable. Apparently he finally got his act together and made millions. He decided it was time to settle down and grow up. Once he did that, he visited Rory as often as possible. Once he saw how unhappy Rory was living with Lorelai and Max, he offered to have her move in with him. She happily accepted. Now here she was… changing everything in her life.

-GG-

She walked off the plane four hours later, looking around for her father.

"Ror!" Chris yelled, spotting his daughter.

"Dad!" She ran up to him, and gave him a huge hug.

"I can not tell you how excited I am to have you move in with me." He told her, smiling.

"I'm excited too, dad. This is going to be different… but I think it will be a good different." She told him honestly.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. Come on, let's go get your luggage so we can go home." He told her.

-GG-

"Wow."

Chris smiled. "Yeah, it's kinda big…"

Rory raised her eyebrows and looked at her dad. "Kinda? You realize this place is bigger than grandma and grandpas, right? Only way more modern."

He nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted us to live in a good neighborhood. I figured you would visit me out here some… I never imagined you would actually move here. Now I'm really glad I bought a big place."

Rory laughed. "Dad… you realize that this is like, twenty times the size of mom's house, right?"

He nodded. "Come on, I bought you something."

He hurried out of the car, motioning for her to follow him. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Dad, you didn't have to buy me anything." She protested, even though she was excited for a present.

He didn't say anything. He simply opened the garage, showing her a silver Porsche. "I figured you'd need a car."

She looked at her dad, her eyes wide. "What? That's not a car! That's a… a… a lot of money!"

Chris laughed at his daughter. "Rory, it's a good car. Besides, I'm allowed to spoil you. I wasn't exactly around for you a lot before. I never really did the whole spoiling thing. It's time I started."

As much as he hated to admit it, up until now he had been a horrible dad. But times were changing. From here on out, he planned on spoiling his daughter with presents, money, and attention; all were things he had never given her in great supply before now.

Rory looked over at her dad, noticing his now slightly subdued expression. "Don't feel bad, I mean it's not a big de-"

"Rory, I was never there for you before. That changes now." He said firmly, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

As much as Rory wanted to tell him material possessions weren't all that important to her, she realized that allowing her dad to do this for her was even more important to him than it was to her.

She grinned. "Well, in that case, I accept."

"Good." He replied, handing her the keys.

They walked inside the house, and he gave her a tour. When they got to her room, he told her to open the door.

Inside was a giant light colored wood bed, and light blue accessories around the room. There was a book shelf fully stocked with many of the classics.

She walked further inside the room and saw a light colored wood stand of some sort. She opened the doors to find a large tv and dvd player, with a lot of her favorite movies.

"Dad, how?" She asked him, looking around the perfect room, astonished.

He shrugged, smiling at the look of awe on her face. "I wanted you to feel at home."

She smiled. "It's perfect, thanks."

He nodded. "The cook is making dinner, so I'll get your luggage and you can relax or whatever before we eat."

He walked away leaving her to enjoy her new room. He wanted everything to be perfect for his little girl.

-GG-

They were sitting down later that night, eating shrimp pasta.

"This is soooo good." Rory moaned, thoroughly enjoying her pasta.

Chris voiced his agreement. "Yeah, the cook came highly recommended. Now, I want to tell you about what all's going on."

Rory set her fork down and looked at her dad, nodding. "Okay."

"Well, I have a cleaning lady come in three days a week. The cook is here five days a week. I figured on the nights he's off, we could go out or order in." Chris took another bite of pasta before continuing. "Now, you'll be going to school at Harbor High. It came highly recommended by a guy I work with occasionally. I handle some things for his company. Sandy and his wife, Kirsten, have a son, or maybe it's two son's, I can't remember, at Harbor. It's a private school, but it's not as off with their heads as Chilton is."

Rory laughed at this. "Good… I've had enough of gargoyles for a while."

"There are also no uniforms."

"Yes! That's great."

"Yeah, it is, but you might want to go shopping. You have clothes for weather at Connecticut, not California, so that's why I'm giving you this." Chris replied, handing her an envelope.

"What's in it?" She asked, looking at it.

He laughed. "Open it and find out."

She opened the envelope, staring at it's contents in shock. "Dad… this is great, but I don't need-"

"I don't care if you need it or not. I don't even want to say use it wisely. Go out, buy foolish, frivolous things. You deserve it." He told her, cutting off her protests.

"But-" She shook her head, unable to accept so much.

"Rory, take it. Please." Chris told her, looking at her with a hopeful expression.

"You don't have to buy my love." She said to him, looking directly at him.

He looked down. "That's not what I'm trying to do. I just want to make this adjustment easier on you."

"Ok." She told him, pulling out the contents of the manila envelope. "Gas card, American Express, Visa, Checkbook, bank card." She murmured, looking through the different items. "This is overboard." She told him, feeling guilty for accepting so much.

"No Rory, it's not." Chris argued, shaking his head. "Oh, one more thing. Another client of mine, his daughter, is going to take you shopping. Her name is Summer I think. She'll pick you up tomorrow."

Rory smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to maneuver her way around Newport alone. "Thanks dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really wasn't inspired for this chapter (The next one should be better) so it took forever to write. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 2

Rory hurried to answer the door as soon as it rang. A bubbly brunette stood there with a jean miniskirt and a blue tank top, with sunglasses perched on top of her hair.

"Hi, are you Rory? Cause if so we're going shopping! Do you have your credit cards? Cause you're going to need them. Your dad gave me directions to make sure you spend, spend, spend! Don't you love it when parent's do that?" The girl asked, smiling.

Rory looked at the girl, amused that she could ramble with the best of them.

"I'm Rory, and yes, I have my credit cards." She responded, smiling.

"Well then come on!" The girl told her, leading her to her car. "Let's go!"

Once they were in the car the girl turned to look at her before pressing the gas. "By the way, I'm Summer."

Rory smiled. "Yeah, I kinda figured. I'm Rory Gilmore."

"So you're from Connecticut?" Summer asked her as she drove towards the mall.

"Yeah, it's very, very different from here."

"I bet. So do you have a boyfriend?"

Rory looked out her window. "No. My ex boyfriend took off for LA one day without telling me… I haven't really dated since."

"Ouch, that sucks." Summer replied, shaking her head.

"What about you?" Rory questioned, looking over at the other girl.

"I'm dating Seth Cohen. He's a dork… really into comics and stuff… but he's just got something about it." Summer shrugged, pulling into a parking space at the mall.

"Now let's go shopping!" She squealed, motioning for Rory to get out of the car.

-GG-

Four hours later the girls came out of the mall laden with shopping bags. At first, Rory had been hesitant to buy much. Apparently her dad had told Summer's dad that was to be expected. Summer ended up talking her into giving her credit card a work out. She knew her dad really wanted her to buy the stuff she did, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

The girls loaded their bags into the car, and Summer turned to look at Rory. She had a blast with Rory while shopping. The girls had spent the past hours enjoying trying on clothes and looking at shoes and purses. Both had a wonderful time.

"I'm supposed to meet some of my friends at the Crab Shack soon." Summer informed her, opening her car door.

"Oh, ok. I had fun today." Rory told her, getting into the car.

"Me too! So, are you coming with?" Summer asked as she started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Where?" Rory asked her, confused.

"To the Crab Shack."

"Oh… I don't want to intrude…"

"You won't be. Come on." Summer said, trying to persuade her. In honesty, she hoped to make a good friend of Rory. The two girls had certainly hit it off while shopping.

"Ok then. Thanks."

A few minutes later the girls pulled up to the Crab Shack and got out of the car. They walked inside and Summer led them over to a booth where two guys and a girl were sitting. The girl was blonde and thin. One of the guys had hard hair, while the other was blonde.

"Hey guys, Coop. This is Rory, she just moved here from Connecticut, and our dads know each other." Summer said, sitting down and motioning for Rory to sit across from her.

"Hi, I'm Marissa." The thin blonde girl said, smiling at Rory.

"I'm Seth." The dark haired guy told her.

"I'm Ryan. How do you like California?" The blonde guy, who she was sitting next to asked.

Rory smiled back before responding. "Well… it seems nice, but I only arrived yesterday… soo…" She trailed off, shrugging.

"Well, in that case we should show you around some, that way you can see all the things to do." Marissa suggested.

"That would be great." Rory told her, smiling. She was relieved. These people seemed to be very nice. Making friends was something she had previously been worried about. At Chilton the students didn't exactly go out of their way to be friendly. It seemed she had worried for nothing.

"So why did you move here?" Seth asked her, putting his arm around Summer.

Rory thought for a moment. She wasn't sure exactly how to answer that. She knew she certainly didn't want to tell a group of people she had just met that she felt left out of her mom's new life, so she decided to leave. "I used to live with my mom, but my dad lives here, so I moved in with him."

Ryan sensed there was more to the story from the way Rory had tensed up before answering, but he could understand a need for privacy. He watched her as she talked with the rest of the group and drank her coffee. Her eyes would light up when she took a drink of it. She seemed almost… at peace with the dark liquid.

As the minutes rolled by and they all continued talking and eating he watched as she finished her third cup. She was definitely addicted to the stuff.

Rory watched Ryan out of the corner of her eye. Ryan and Seth cracked her up. They were always saying or doing something funny. It didn't hurt that Ryan was easy on the eyes, either. She was glad she met up with them.

"So, what are we all going to do tomorrow? Any plans?" Seth asked. It was Saturday, so they still had one more day until Rory started Harbor High.

When no one said anything, Rory decided to speak up. "Well, I've never been to the beach before. I mean, I have back home, but that's East Coast."

"So we'll spend the day at the beach?" Marissa asked, looking around the table.

Everyone agreed, and left shortly after that.

Summer dropped Rory off at her house. "Do you think you can meet us at the Crab Shack at noon? Then we'll go to the beach? Or do you need me to pick you up? If you don't remember how to get there, that's fine."

"I remember. I'll see you tomorrow!" Rory said, getting out of the car.

Chris looked up as his daughter walked inside the house. She had a smile on her face, and her eyes were lit up. That was always a good sign.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her, knowing the answer.

She nodded. Her dad was making such an effort. If she were at home with her mom, she would be spilling all the details about her day to her over Chinese and pizza.

"Hey dad, have you eaten yet?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

He shook his head. "No, I was waiting for you. I mean, if you already ate then that's fine, I just-"

"Want to order Chinese and pizza?"

Chris smiled and watched as his daughter placed their orders. Once she got off the phone, she said, "Now let me tell you about my day."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews! Ryan and Marissa are not dating! I have an idea for the direction I want to take this story in, and it will start to shape up in the next few chapters.Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3

Monday morning Rory woke up refreshed and ready to face the world. Today was her first day at Harbor. She was excited. She could already tell it would be a better start than she had at Chilton. She already had friends.

Summer was so much fun. She introduced her to Seth, Marissa and Ryan. Seth was a bit of geek, but was really funny and had been nice to her.

Marissa seemed nice enough. She seemed a little more distant than Summer, but she was still nice to her.

Ryan though… he was great. They had spent hours at the beach yesterday talking. She told him about Stars Hollow, and he told her about his life in Chino.

She spent most of the day at the beach with them, but left to come home in time for dinner. They invited her over to Ryan and Seth's for dinner, but she wanted to spend some time with her dad.

Chris and Rory had grown close in the short time she had been in California. She was looking forward to developing a relationship with her dad that she saw other kids have. Finally, things were starting to fall in place for her.

She got out of bed and selected a cute jean miniskirt and a blue tank top. The blue brought out her eyes. She let her hair hang down strait and grabbed some sandals, before going downstairs.

"Good morning dad!" She said, seeing Chris rushing around the room, grabbing files. He was dressed in a suit and tie, and was placing things in his briefcase.

"Morning, Ror." He said, stopping to give her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Do I smell coffee?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and the cook made breakfast, too." Chris' voice followed her into the kitchen.

"You must be Rory." A man said, putting some vegetables away.

"Yeah, that's me." Rory replied, pouring a cup of coffee.

"I'm Jeff, the cook. If you're ever hungry, just let me know. Now what would you like for breakfast?" He asked her, turning around.

"Pop tarts are fine." She said, gulping down the heavenly black liquid, allowing it to slide down her throat, rejuvenating her.

Jeff watched on in amusement. "I don't think we have any of those. I can add them to the grocery list, if you like."

She nodded. "Please."

Jeff glanced at the clock, then back at her. "You're starting Harbor today, correct?" She nodded. "Then you have time for breakfast before you need to leave. What would you like?"

She shrugged. "Anything's fine."

"How do pancakes sound?"

"Delicious!" She smiled. She wasn't used to having food actually in the house. Usually, her and her mom would just make pop tarts or head to Luke's. This wasn't so bad at all.

-GG-

Rory pulled up to the school, noting with relief that there appeared to be no Gargoyle's. She got out of the car and grabbed her messenger back Summer insisted she buy. "Not so off with their heads." She muttered, smiling.

"What?" A voice behind her asked, startling her.

She jumped slightly, turning around. "Oh, Ryan, hey." She blushed, happy to see him.

"You said something about 'off with their heads'?" He asked her, his voice filled with amusement.

She nodded, still blushing, "Just noticing how different this is from Chilton."

"Your old school, right?" He asked, walking to the building with her.

"Yeah, it was very… cold… unwelcoming… rather reminiscent of hell's headquarters." Rory replied, causing him to laugh.

"So, you need to go to the office and get your schedule, right?" He asked her once they were inside.

She nodded. "Yeah, can you point me in the right direction?" She asked him, looking around the large school.

"Come on, I'll do better than that, I'll show you."

"Oh, I don't want you to be late." Rory said, looking at him. "If you can just give me directions-"

"Nonsense. Now come on." Ryan said, leading her to the office.

Half an hour later she walked out of the office with her schedule in her hand. She bumped into someone, muttering, "Sorry."

"It's ok! Are you Rory Gilmore?"

Rory looked up, seeing a blonde girl stand in front of her. "That's me. But it's Gilmore-Hayden."

When she decided to move she decided to add her dad's name to hers. It only felt right. After all, it was the start of a new life.

"Hi! I'm Taylor, and I'm going to show you are school today! Are you ready?"

Rory nodded at the peppy blonde girl. "K, let's go!"

"Let me see your schedule." Taylor said, and Rory handed it to her. "Ok, you have the first two classes with me. After that, you have class with a few friends of mine. They'll take care of you." She handed her schedule back. "Do you know anyone here yet?"

"Um, yeah, actually. I met a couple people this weekend." Rory replied, following the girl to their first class.

"Who?"

"Two girls, and two guys. Summer, Marissa-"

"Seth and Ryan?" Taylor finished, looking at her.

"Uh, yeah. You know them?" She asked, still following Taylor.

The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, you actually have class with one of them in every one of your classes, so you should be ok. Since you know them and all. Here we are, US History."

Rory followed Taylor into the class, noticing Ryan was there, and smiling at him. She was relieved. She already had four friends, and apparently one of them was in each of her classes. Everything was falling into place for her here. It was all starting to work out.

-GG-

Rory returned home that afternoon to find a message from her dad, saying he had to work late.

She walked up to her room and kicked her shoes off, lying on her bed.

The school day had been really great actually. She had Ryan in her first class, Seth in her second class, and Marissa in her third. She ate lunch with all of them, and then had class with Summer and Marissa, and then her last two classes with both Seth and Ryan.

She picked up her phone, quickly doing math for the time change. Her mom was hours ahead of her, so she should be home by now.

The phone rang several times, but there was no answer. Rather than leaving a message she hung up, and then decided to call Summer and see if she wanted to come over.


End file.
